


in case you fall

by trxnaweisenbachfeld



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, basically just a trindel meet cute, i cannot tag things oops, that’s all there is to it, trindel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxnaweisenbachfeld/pseuds/trxnaweisenbachfeld
Summary: it’s trina’s first day at her new job, what’s the worst that could happen?- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -just another modern trindel au 🥰
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Trina raced through the bustling streets of New York, bursting through clusters upon clusters of nameless faces. She hadn’t meant to start her first day off like this, but things didn’t exactly have a way of playing out in her favour. Apparently broken showers and late cabs were common in the city, something that was news to her. Armed with a half-empty Starbucks and a handbag overfilled with clutter, Trina just about made it to the 50-something story office building at 8:58. Breathless and freezing from the New York Winter, she stood and collected herself for a moment.

“Breathe deep, Trin,” she mumbled to herself, eyes glued to the ground beneath her that had begun to ice over. “You’ve got this,” she breathed as she started her walk towards the entrance, “What’s the worst that could-“

Crashing into a complete stranger, that may be one of the worst things that could happen. Yet, here she was, stuck to the ground that her vision was fixed on only moments earlier. Trina turned to the bag flung to her left, its contents spilled everywhere, next to her now empty coffee cup. “Oh, God,” she scrambled to collect her things, without even noticing the curly-haired stranger towering beside her, covered in the remains of her latte.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, oh dear what did I do,” he mumbled, more so to himself than to her. “I’m so incredibly sorry, I was distracted, I just,” he rambled while helping her up off the ice. That was when she finally got a good look at the mystery man, who was currently flushed as red as the traffic lights across from them. He was quite handsome, she had to admit, his hair sticking up every which way and an almost embarrassed smile settled on his lips as he gazed down at her.

“Uhm, Mendel,” he offered, as he reached down to get her handbag from their feet. “Trina,” she responded, grasping the bag from his grip and lingering there for a second longer than she probably should have. “I would say nice to meet you but given the circumstances,” she gestured to his ruined shirt, “I’m not sure whether that’s appropriate.”

Letting out a light laugh, Mendel shook his head, the beginning of what would become a snowstorm landing atop his curls. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to meet again sometime,” he spoke, briskly turning on his heel and entering the building in front of them, leaving a slightly bewildered Trina in his wake.

Glancing at her watch, 9:01, and sighing, she started in the same direction as the man. “Well, this should be interesting”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
It was now nearing 1 o’clock, almost her lunch hour, Trina noted, and things had been going fairly smoothly. Sure, she was used to this type of work environment, but she was still slightly on edge for a reason she couldn’t quite place. “Okay, I just need to go downstairs and copy these, then I’ll head out for lunch, maybe to that little Italian place,” she mindlessly thought to herself whilst she tied away her things.

A few minutes later, sheets in hand, Trina headed towards the elevator, waiting for it to reach her floor. 47. 46. 45. Ding. She headed inside, keeping to herself as the others in the elevator chatted away to each other. 3. 2. 1. Ding. She strutted down the hall, noting the worsening weather through the windows beside her. She gazed to her right as she came up to the copy room door, and, for the second time today, came crashing into the curly-haired man.

“Wow,” he chuckled to himself, “we have got to stop meeting like this.” As she began to stutter out apologies, he stopped her by placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Trina shivered under the touch, passing it off as the chill from outside.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he grinned at her, “again.” She playfully rolled her eyes at the man she’d grown quite fond of, despite having exchanged few words. “You too.” They stood in an almost awkward silence for a few moments, until Mendel finally spoke.

“You know,” he began, “I do still owe you a coffee,” casting a glance towards the glimmering city only a few feet away from them.

“That you do,” Trina responded with a smile, folding up the papers and shoving them into her purse. “Shall we?” he asked, grabbing her hand and leading her out into the snow. She glanced at their joined hands with a smile that she unsuccessfully tried to hide.

“Just in case you fall,” he blushed slightly, looking anywhere but her. She smiled, squeezing his hand and thinking to herself, “It may be too late for that.”


	2. his heart and his coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trina and mendel go for a coffee together <3

A soft warmth coursed through Trina’s body as Mendel held open the door to the quaint café just off 34th Street. They made their way towards a small table in the corner of the room in a comfortable silence, Trina’s eyes stuck to the ground beneath her and Mendel’s stealing glances at the woman next to him. Trina didn’t know what exactly it was about this man, but he had a way of making her feel like a teenager again; shy and awkward and utterly lovestruck.

“Oh, here, let me,” Mendel insisted, pulling out the chair in front of them. A blush settled onto Trina’s cheeks, which she prayed she could play off as the results of Winter in the city. She offered him a small thanks as he gently pushed her chair into the table, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. Even the smallest things he did, Trina felt as if she was burning, from something she couldn’t figure out. Whether it was a feeling of pure lust and desire, or of genuine safety was beyond Trina, but she chose to deal with that later and instead casted her focus to the man sitting across from her.

“You know, I never would have pegged you for a small café guy,” she quipped, beginning to flip through the menu in front of her with a small smirk on her lips.

“Oh really?” Mendel let out a low chuckle, “What exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Hm, nothing it’s just,” she laughed under her breath, and Mendel relished the sound. “You just don’t strike me as the quiet, romantic type.”

“Well first of all, you couldn’t be more wrong,” he replied, leaning into her ever so slightly. “But I’m glad you find this romantic,” he smirked at her, casting his eyes down to her lips ever so subtly.

“OH, no, I didn’t mean to imply-“ Trina cut herself off when she noticed the man across from her laughing. She could have sworn right there that she’d never heard such a comforting sound in her life, but she’d never dare admit it to anyone but herself. She started to laugh along with him, the two of them giggling like idiots for what seemed like forever, at least to Trina. She thought that was the best idea of forever; getting lost in his smile and the sheer joy she felt in his presence. It had only been a few hours since they’d met, yet she already felt so strongly for the man who was essentially a stranger to her. She only hoped he felt even the slightest bit similar.

Glancing down at his watch, Mendel made a face that Trina could only describe as disappointment, as he spoke, “While I would love nothing more than to do this,” he gestured between them both, “all day, I think we should be heading back.”

“Oh, of course, let’s go,” she hurried, gathering her things. As they walked side by side, each of them moving subconsciously closer to one another, a sharp gust of wind burst through the door. He noticed Trina shiver, and in less than a moment she was engulfed in a jacket two sizes too big for her, with the oddly comforting scent of old bookstores and French cafés enveloping her. She sighed lightly, relishing in his scent. Mendel. It almost felt like home to her, which she knew was absurd but she just couldn’t help it. She knew she’d have to get her feelings under control, but she allowed herself to revel in it just for the day.

Whilst Trina was deep in her own thoughts, Mendel couldn’t help fixing his eyes on the woman stood beside him. He was convinced he’d never seen someone so beautiful in all his days; her chestnut brown hair framing her face just right, her warm brown eyes that he could vision himself getting lost in already. As discreetly as he could, he slipped his hand in hers, and averted her gaze. Sure, he had some confidence, but he was also truly besotted with the woman next to him, so he tried not to make his intent obvious for fear of off-putting her. As they walked back towards the office, they only had each other on their minds, and they both wished they didn’t have to leave so soon.

“Well then,” Trina began, now standing in the spot where they’d met only hours earlier, “I hope I’ll see you later?” she asked, almost instantly kicking herself for being too forward. 

“I really hope so,” Mendel smiled back at her, only now letting go of her hand to brush away the stray piece of hair that was blocking her face from his view. They stood almost frozen for a moment, until Trina broke the silence. 

“Well, I guess I’ll be heading in then,” she smiled shyly, leaving the completely smitten man in her wake, taking his heart and his coat with her.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~end of chapter two~ 
> 
> okay so i’ve decided i’ll probably give this a few more chapters !! i’m glad people are liking it, i’m definitely having fun writing it! 
> 
> another thank you to kenn for being there for trindel writing time ily xx

**Author's Note:**

> ~end of chapter one~ 
> 
> this is the first fic i’ve ever written so please don’t be too harsh jsjdnk, i may post more chapters later-
> 
> special little thank you to my friend kenn who forced me to make this account and post this, she saw it first <3


End file.
